


7 Birthdays

by Jackie8er



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: 8Uppers - Freeform, A little nudity; be careful..., Candy Soda, Cuteness overload, Eight Ranger, F/F, King of Otoko, M/M, Multiverse, Namida no Kotae, There are some Yuri too, You were warned..., Zukkoke Otakara Panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackie8er/pseuds/Jackie8er
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 7 different ways and in 7 different verses, Ryo celebrates Ohkura's birthday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> A little late for Ohkura's birthday, but this is actually a gift for Lara's birthday! Otanjoubi Omedetou!! She wanted me to share it with the world, so here it is! Enjoy!!

**1\. “Namida no kotae” Verse – Ryo x Ohkura**

  
Ryo came inside the hospital room just when everybody had already left. It was past visiting hour, but Ohkura had asked his mom and the nurses to let the boy come in and stay. He seemed very ashamed as he walked in, hiding something behind his back. Ohkura smiled, and tried to sit on his bed, succeeding, but just after a while.  
  
\- I saved you a piece of cake. – Ohkura said as soon as Ryo climbed into his bed and sat by his side.  
  
\- I’m sorry I’m late. – He pouted, still not able to look Ohkura in the eyes. – I got into a fight at school, and I had to stay there until late.  
  
\- But you came! I’m happy!  
  
He finally raised his head, and Ohkura saw a cut on his upper lip. He couldn’t even imagine why his friend had gotten into a fight. The important thing is that he was there now. Ohkura leaned himself to the nightstand and grabbed a small plate where a giant slice of strawberry cake was laying.  
  
\- Here!  
  
The smaller boy finally smiled and let go off the poorly wrapped package – which fell on the bed – and attacking the piece of cake. As Ohkura kept staring at that package, Ryo stopped eating for a moment and reached for it, putting it on his hands.  
  
\- Happy birthday!  
  
Ohkura smiled wide and ripped the package apart, finding there a green and yellow knitted hat inside it. The boy took it between his hands and looked at Ryo, who was just finishing his cake. The small boy cleaned his lips on his t-shirt and put the plate aside.  
  
\- You said you’d have to shave your head, right? – He started explaining, getting the hat from Ohkura’s hand and putting it on the boy’s head, carefully, not to hit any of the tubes that were connected to his nose and arm. – So, I asked mommy to teach me how to knit a hat, so you’d not feel cold on your head.  
  
Ohkura felt his eyes getting full of tears by listening to his friend’s words. And he threw himself into Ryo’s arms, hugging him tightly, trying not to sob while his face would get wet with tears.  
  
\- Hey! Be careful! You’ll get something off! – Ryo hugged him back, but was still concerned about messing all the tubes, especially when he saw the little TV that showed Ohkura’s heart beat start to go all weird and agitated.  
  
\- Thank you, Ryo-chan! – He thanked, breathing a little heavily as he leaned back against his pillows. – You knitted it yourself?  
  
\- Well… - Now Ryo looked away again, scratching the back of his neck. – Mommy did most of it. But Mommy helped me making the pompom and wrapped it myself!  
  
\- Well, the pompom was my favorite part!!!  
  
Even Ryo’s ears turned pink after that. He smiled and took his backpack off his back – finally – and opened it to get some comics magazines from inside it; Ohkura moved a little to the right, so Ryo could sit by his side, as they always did when the boy would bring new comics for them to read together. Ryo made himself comfortable and opened the first one, that had one of Ohkura’s favorites, about baseball.  
  
\- This is the last time. Next time you will be better and you’ll buy your own magazines! Deal?  
  
\- Deal!  
  
Ohkura laid his head on Ryo’s shoulder and listened to the boy’s voice as he told him the story. He would get better, just so he could read other comics together with Ryo.  
  
\- Ryo-chan? – He interrupted his friend, because after a few minutes he started feeling a little sleepy.  
  
\- Un? – Ryo closed the magazine and turned his head a little, worried that Ohkura might be feeling bad.  
  
\- You know I like you the most, right?  
  
Ryo flushed and Ohkura smiled, feeling the warmth from his friend’s body warming his own body up. The smaller cleared his throat and went back reading, his voice putting Ohkura to sleep very slowly; he would definitely get better, so he could be together with Ryo-chan.

 

**(´･∀)ﾊｯﾋﾟｰﾊﾞｰｽﾃﾞｰ(･∀･(･∀･｀)ﾄｩｰﾕｰ♪**

  
**  
**2\. “Candy Crush” Verse –Nishikiko x Kurako  


\- Bye bye!!

Yasuko and Maruko waved Kurako goodbye, as they left the classroom, leaving her behind. The girl, unfortunately, was in charge of cleaning that day, so she would have to stay there until late. To make it worst, the class was a mess once they tried to improvise a play for the Literature Class. And to make it even worst, it was her birthday. What an unlucky way to turn sixteen.

She pouted and started to put the desks and chairs back to its places, whining and lamenting that she could be on her way to the karaoke with her friends, instead of stuck with those duties. And she still had to fill the report. And that damn Kazuo – the student who was in charge with her – had to be sick on that day. _Really_ unlucky birthday.

She had just hit her pinky toe on the edge of a desk and was swearing in whispers when she heard a husky laugh that made her jump, turning to the door. Her face turned pink instantaneously when she saw Nishikiko standing there, covering her mouth, snickering, leaned against the doorframe.

\- Don’t laugh. – Kurako whined, putting herself together and crossing her arms, pouting at the other girl.

\- Sorry, sorry! It’s just that I never saw you swearing like that. It’s cute.

Kurako blushed even more to that compliment and grabbed one of her twin tails, getting a little nervous with Nishikiko’s presence. The older girl always had the power to make Kurako’s stomach feel like it was full of butterflies

\- What are you still doing here, anyway?

\- I came to help you. – She said simply, going inside the room and dropping her bag on the teacher’s desk, taking off her jacket afterwards and tying it around her waist.

\- Really?

\- Of course! – Nishikiko tied her brown hair on the top of her head and smiled widely, making Kurako’s heartbeat speed up. – You clean the board and fill the report up. I put the desks and chairs back in place. Ok?

Kurako agreed with her head and thanked her, feeling her face getting warmer and warmer. She started erasing the blackboard, without that much of a hurry, trying to watch the other girl discreetly.

Somehow, she had grown a crush for Nishikiko since she saw her playing the guitar for the first time; Nishikiko was part of the Music Club, and she would perform on the school’s festivals with the school band. Kurako even learned how to play the drums, so she could join the club and Nishikiko’s band. Just so, she could watch her _senpai_ closely.

Finishing to erase the board, Kurako sat at the teacher’s desk and started to fill the report up. She kept listening to Nishikiko organizing the classroom and, sometimes, she would raise her eyes just to take a brief look at the other girl; she was really pretty – with her bangs falling over her eyes as she moved around the room, and fixing the desks positions and them grabbing the broom to sweep it.

She sighed and tried to pay attention to the report, working hard to make her messy handwriting look acceptable and considering, just giving a brief thought about inviting Nishikiko to grab a bite after they are finished. Or maybe for a movie. Or on a date. Kurako sighed and shook her head vigorously, trying to erase those thoughts.

But then she heard Nishikiko’s laugh again and raised her head. The other girl was leaning over the teachers desk, resting her chin on her hand, watching Kurako’s closely.

\- What? – Kurako pouted, backing away a little, feeling her face getting all flushed again.

\- I have something for you. – Nishikido said, straightening up and opening her bag, looking for something inside it.

\- Eh?

The older girl finally found a small green package. She walked around the desk and leaned her body on it, just by Kurako’s side. Nishikiko, then, extended her hand, to give Kurako’s the small box. The latter blinked several times, confused with that, but she picked the box between her hands, raising her eyes to meet Nishikiko’s.

\- It’s your birthday, isn’t?

Nishikiko laughed at how red Kurako had turned now. How was it possible for someone to be that embarrassed over a gift. Kurako smiled and took a deep breath, trying to calm her heart down, hoping that her face would go back to a normal color.

\- Thank you. – Kurako finally thanked and opened the box to find a yellow and green cell phone charm, decorated with candies, a drum, a guitar and half of a heart. She raised her head and saw Nishikiko holding her own cellphone up, showing Kuraro a identical charm hanging on it.

\- It’s a couple’s charm, okay? – she whispered, Kurako noticing now that Nishikiko was blushing as well.

\- Eh?

Before she could even express properly her astonishment, Nishikiko leaned forward and touched Kurako’s lips with her own. The touch last for a few seconds, but Kurako thought it was enough for her heart to rip her chest apart so fast it was beating.

\- Finish the report already, Kura-chan. And let’s get some cake to eat.

Nishikiko went back sweeping the room and Kurako kept staring at her, amazed. Not a unlucky birthday at all.

 

**(´･∀)ﾊｯﾋﾟｰﾊﾞｰｽﾃﾞｰ(･∀･(･∀･｀)ﾄｩｰﾕｰ♪**

  
**  
**3\. “King of Otoko” Verse – Gnocchi x Chimney  


Chimney closed the door after the last man left, being careful enough to lock it. It had been a long and exhausting meeting with the Bologna Gang. Cioppino, the leader of the new gang – the Bologna - and Gnocchi, the new leader behind the Bordeaux Gang, were not in very much good terms, since the former leader was killed. After a long period of fighting, they were finally on a truce, and were now splitting areas. This last meeting was not very productive as well, as they didn’t get to any resolution about the bay area.

He turned to his boss desk; Gnocchi’s back as facing Chimney and he seemed to be handling something that the taller man could not see. Probably the maps they were checking earlier. Putting his hands inside his pockets, he started walking to his boss. He was worried that was being too much on Gnocchi. He was good friends with Cioppinio after all, before all that happened.

\- Boss… - he said, stopping in the middle of the room. – Should I do something to hel- - his sentence was interrupted when Gnocchi threw a little box on Chimney’s direction, who was caught off guard, but managed to catch it anyway. – What is this?

Gnocchi finally faced his right-arm. On his hand, there was a small cupcake, with green frosting and a yellow candle lit on the top.

\- What the f…

\- It’s your birthday, isn’t? – Gnocchi affirmed, his chin up, trying to look as proud as possible, even holding such a delicate candy on his hand.

Indeed it was, but Chimney had totally forgotten about. In fact, he would not celebrate his birthday since he was fifteen. He swallowed hard and took a few steps until he was closer to Gnocchi; he saw little hints of pink on his boss’ cheeks and, not to make him even more uncomfortable, he tried not to smile too widely.

\- You didn’t have to.

\- Just blow the damn candle out!

Now, he could not repress the wide smile; not after hearing him scream like that. He blew the candle right away and finally gave attention to the box he had on his hands, dead curious about its contents.

\- Can I?

\- Go ahead.

The box was small but heavy. When Chimney finally took the lid off, he saw a tangled gold mess, which he took off the box to find a beautiful and thick golden cord, and, right on the bottom, a big gold ring.

\- Your stuff are all old, chipped and stained by blood already. So I thought you might need new ones. – He explained, trying his best not to stutter or blush; and failing. And he even added, not to sound too weird. – I don’t want the other gangs to think we are not in good shape.

Chimney laughed and took off his old jewelry and putting the new ones on.

\- You are such a fag sometimes, boss. – He joked, not able to repress his laughing anymore. He was just too happy to repress it.

But Gnocchi did not seem to like it very much, for the crashed that beautiful cupcake right on Chimney’s face, spreading the frosting and the cake all over his second-man’s face. He made sure to rub it until the end, until there was not a single piece of skin clean or of cupcake left.

\- Fuck you, asshole! And I don’t care it’s your birthday! I’m topping you today!

Gnocchi stormed out of the room, to hide the red face Chimney had already seem. Latter kept laughing and smiling, not caring anymore about the issues that were consuming his thoughts earlier. He licked to corner of his lips, tasting the sweet frost and following his boss’ steps, yelling so he could be heard by the other one, that were already several steps ahead.

\- The cupcake was is delicious, boss! Did you bake it? ‘Cause that would be too damn cute.

\- Screw you, Chimney!

\- Did you use an apron?!

 

**(´･∀)ﾊｯﾋﾟｰﾊﾞｰｽﾃﾞｰ(･∀･(･∀･｀)ﾄｩｰﾕｰ♪**

  
**  
**4\. “Zukkoke Otakara Panic” Verse – Smith x Tadayoshi  


The whole kingdom was celebrating since sunrise the birthday of their dearest hero, Tadayoshi, the man who had saved them all from the evil hands of Raichou, the 2nd. It has been five years already since his victory, but the King would always command his people to celebrate on that day, in honor of Tadayoshi.

Said hero, though, was not interest at all on being the center of that festival. Since the first year, he would always sneak away to the woods, where he found an abandoned shack. He planned to stay there for the whole day but, for a moment, he thought that his “disappearing act” would fail, for Priest Smith found him there in a few hours. Luckily, instead of taking him back to the castle, Smith joined him.

And that became a tradition.

Tadayoshi was now sitting under an apple tree that was located just in front of their hideout, chewing a fruit who almost hit him on the head some minutes ago, and waiting for his partner. Soon, Smith’s cloaked figure emerged through the trees and walked to Tadayoshi, who opened a big smile, but did not move from his place.

\- Took you long enough!

\- The King saw me when I was getting your food. – Smith explained, taking the hood off and messing his hair a little, smiling just as widely was the other man. – I had to use some tricks for him to let me go.

\- What a pain… - He laughed, opening the basket Smith brought with him as soon as the man dropped it beside Tadayoshi. – Uwa… All my favorites!

Smith smiled and sat by Tadayoshi’s side, facing him and looking delighted as he always looked when they were alone. The hero leaned forward and sealed Smith’s lips lightly, still shyly, as this part of their relationship was relatively new. When he back away, the priest’s cheeks had some shades of pink on it, but Tadayoshi was sure he probably looked the same.

\- I have something to show you. – Smith said, sounding suddenly excited.

\- What is it? – Tadayoshi sat straight, curious about what would make him act like that.

\- Watch.

The priest closed his eyes and joined his hands in front of his body. Tadayoshi could see his lips moving but could not understand or even hear what he was saying. But when he started drifting his hands apart, the hero saw a yellow and green light coming out of it. His eyes widened at that, but he kept focused; as Smith started to move his hands slowly, those lights started forming two figures - two human figures - that seemed to be walking on the grass, apart from each other but, in one moment, they walked closer and closer, faster and faster, until their bodies collided on a hug, making the yellow and green lights explode in sparkles all over the place!

Smith’s body collapsed just after that, but Tadayoshi was fast enough to grab him by his shoulders and make him lay down on the grass, his head resting on the hero’s lap. The older man finally opened his eyes and smiled, looking a little bit too tired after that demonstration, his breathing coming out heavy and fast.

\- Now you can do magic? – Smith let go a small laugh as Tadayoshi said this, his fingers starting to fondle the priest’s hair.

\- You liked it.

It was not a question, but Tadayoshi agreed with his head, leaning forward to kiss Smith again, this time more tenderly. He felt that Smith’s lips were cold against his and he just wanted to keep kissing him, so he would feel warm again. But he stopped as his partner was still tired from the sorcery he had performed.

Tadayoshi kept caressing Smith’s black hair, the older man closing his eyes to recover his energy. The hero rested his hand on Smith’s chest – latter’s hand soon covering his, their finger entwining. It was a peaceful moment, where the only sounds came from the birds and the wind blowing the trees’ leaves. The hero just wished he could freeze that moment, and stay with him like that for days.

\- I wished we could stop time.

Smith smiled and opened his eyes, looking straight at Tadayoshi’s.

\- I’ll work that on.

 

**(´･∀)ﾊｯﾋﾟｰﾊﾞｰｽﾃﾞｰ(･∀･(･∀･｀)ﾄｩｰﾕｰ♪**

  
**  
**5\. “8Uppers” Verse – Ace x Johnny  


He crossed his arms, feeling more and more bothered. Ace just had the brilliant idea to take him to that park, blindfold him and just leave him there? That was his idea of a good birthday gift? The worst part was that Johnny just agreed to it! And that he was still there, waiting even after half an hour had passed. People would pass in front of him and behind him, laughing and whispering, and he was sure he was the reason behind that. After all, it wasn’t every day that you see a blindfolded idiot sitting by himself on a park bench.

Johnny sighed and was about to give up already; he would try enjoying what was left of his birthday, with all his other pals. Everyone, but Ace. He was done with Ace. He would kill Ace. He would chop Ace into pieces, make cupcakes out of him and serve to the club costumers. Ace was history already!

\- I’m back! – Ace’s voice was still far away, and Johnny pretend he did not was relieved to hear it.

\- Took you damn long, fucker!

\- Shh! Watch your language!

\- Faakaa1…

\- Hey, brat! We agreed you’d keep quiet!

On hearing that strange and infantile voice, Johnny removed his blindfold instantaneously. First, he could not see a thing, his eyes getting used to the brightness of that day. But once he could see again, his look met something that he was not hoping to see ever again. A small boy dressed in green and yellow was holding Ace’s hand, looking very happy and chubby, just as Johnny remembered him.

\- Eh? Eito-kun?

He looked at Ace’s eyes, waiting for a confirmation. He was afraid his eyes were playing tricks on him. But there was no doubt. That was little Eito. The same baby Johnny cared so much for, only a few months ago, and that made him cry for nights after being separated from him. He was about to get up and throw himself at the young boy, but Ace stopped him.

\- Wait!! – The older said, squatting by Eito’s side and whispering to him. – Go on, kid.

Ace let go of Eito and the boy started to take very steady steps, going right to Johnny, hugging his leg very tightly, which brought tears of joy to the man’s eyes.

\- Uonniii2~!

Johnny finally got up from the bench, getting the boy and hugging him between his arms, half sobbing, half laughing. Eito’s little arms hugged him by his neck and Johnny received a wet kiss on his cheek.

\- I talked to his mother. We can spend the day with him. – Ace said, coming closer to them and passing his arm behind Johnny’s back, in a very caring - and unusual - way.

Since Eito had come to their lives, on the previous year, all of them had gone through deep changes. Arsenal and Ace were the ones who changed the most. Johnny was still getting used to that caring and thoughtful Ace that would come up every now and them. He smiled and leaned to Ace, kissing his cheek tenderly.

\- Thank you.

Just then, Johnny lifting the boy above his head and sat him on his shoulders, starting to run all over the park, yelling and jumping like a kid, making Eito scream and laugh together with him. Ace did not stay behind, he grabbed Eito’s bag and started running after the two kids.

\- Wait up! Be careful!

\- Yay!! Let’s go the zoo! 

\- Zoo!! zoo!!

 

**(´･∀)ﾊｯﾋﾟｰﾊﾞｰｽﾃﾞｰ(･∀･(･∀･｀)ﾄｩｰﾕｰ♪**

  
**  
**6\.  “Eito Ranger” Verse – Ohkawa & Nishikino  


It was already late at night when Ohkawa came back from his part-time job. He was covered in debts again, after his long lost second cousin contacted him in trouble. But, family was family, so it couldn’t be helped. And, as long as that super-hero job would not start working, he would have to deal with what he had.

Everyone seemed to be sleeping already at the headquarters. Even Shibusawa, who would stay up until late night drinking seemed to be dead asleep, for Ohkuwa passed by him on the living area, and he was snoring as loud as a tractor.

Trying to be as silent as possible, not to wake anyone up, Ohkawa went right to his room. He let his bag fall on the floor and turned the lights on, stretching his arms above his head before taking of his jacket.

Ohkawa sat down on his old futon and leaned himself against the wall, closing his eyes. He was yelled at so many times that day that his ears were still buzzing. And he was starving. But just too tired to make something - even if there was something to make.

He was starting to doze off when someone knocked on the wall just behind him, causing him to jump startled, falling in all fours on his futon, his heart racing like it was at 200km/h speed.

\- _Ohkawa_?

The whisper made him alert and he crawled back fullspeed to the wall, glueing his ear on it. The walls were so thin that he actually didn't have to do that. But that was just how Ohkawa was.

\- Why are you up, Tetsu-yan?

He heard his fellow "hero" friend's husky laugh; Ohkawa was the only one to call him like this and Nishikino would always laugh. And that laugh was something that Ohkawa was always awaiting for, especially on rough days like the one he had.

- _I was waiting for you, idiot._

\- Eh? - Ohkawa was confused. He would remember if he had planned something with the older one. - What for?

\- _Are you really that stupid that you don't even remember your own birthday?_

Ohkawa, even more confused, took a look at his watch. It was already past midnight. It was his birthday already, but if Nishikino hadn'd said anything, he probably wouldn't even remember or would just think about it next morning.

\- You could've waited until tomorrow, Tetsu-yan.

\- _I wanted to be the first one._

That made Ohkawa's body feel warm inside and out. He covered his mouth, as if Nishikino could see his wide smile from the other side of the wall and also lowered his head, as if to hide his flustered face.

\- _So, as you are my number one fan, I thought I could write you a song_.

He could not believe his ears, not even when he heard Nishikino playing some accords on his acoustic guitar, to tune it up, not even when Nishikino started playing the actual song. Ohkawa was so astonished, that he could not repress a scream!

\- NO WAY!!

Immediately, he covered his mouth behind his hand again and Nishikino stopped playing and singing – he had just sung the first word. They both fell silent, waiting just to be sure that that scream had not woken anyone up.

\- _Could you just SHUT UP and listen, asshole?!_

Ohkawa agreed with his head, but soon remembered Nishikino would not see it, so he just whispered a “Yeah” and leaned his back against the wall again. He grabbed his pillow and hugged it tightly, closing his eyes as Nishikino’s voice started to reach his ears, singing words that Ohkawa would never forget.

  
_This big river 3 that I want,_  
_Its waters are green, gentle and shy._  
_This big river that I want,_  
_Brings me yellow flowers, as it flows by._

  
_This big river that I like,_  
_That I just can’t stop staring at,_  
_This big river that I like,_  
_It’s just so warm, that I wanna swim at._

  
_Please, please, my dear river,_  
_Never stop smiling at me._  
_Please, please, my dear river,_  
_Please hug me, take me to the sea._

  
_This big river that I adore,_  
_It’s so silly, kind and shy._  
_This big river that I adore,_  
_I want protect you no matter how and no matter why!_

  
_This big river that I love,_  
_When the sun is high, it shines bright._  
_This big river that I love,_  
_When I’m down, makes me fell alright._

  
_Please, please, my dear river,_  
_I love you every day and night._  
_Please, please, my dear river,_  
_Please love me, never say good bye._

 

**(´･∀)ﾊｯﾋﾟｰﾊﾞｰｽﾃﾞｰ(･∀･(･∀･｀)ﾄｩｰﾕｰ♪**

  
**  
**7\. Real World Verse – Ryo x Ohkura  


Ohkura let go a sigh as he let himself fall on the couch, putting his feet up on the coffee table. It was still early in the morning and he was not even properly awakened yet.

\- Mom, I told I have a recording tomorrow morning. I cannot go th- – He had to stop talking and even moved his phone a little away from his ear, because his mother was screaming “BUT IT’S SUNDAY!” on the other end of the line. – I’m sorry! I’ll be there next weekend, I promi- – He moved the phone again, and his mother’s voice reverberating in the whole living room “NEXT WEEKEND IS NOT YOUR BIRTHDAY!” – But... You know I can’t cancel it and… Please, don’t cry, mom!! – He sighed deeply as his mother started to whine on his ear; what a great way to begin his 30th birthday.

As his mother kept going on and on about how hurt she was and how she would die of sadness and that his father would disinherit him if he did not come, the door to his apartment opened, and Ryo came in, carrying several plastic bags on his hands. Ohkura smiled as the other removed his shoes and walked to him, to kiss him lightly.

\- _Who is it_? – He asked, just moving his lips, putting the bags on the coffee table, and sitting by Ohkura’s side.

As an answer, Ohkura just moved the phone to Ryo’s ear, who smiled when he heard the voice of Ohkura’s mother. He took the phone from Ohkura’s hand at the moment, who was glad for him to do so.

\- Okaa-san! Nishikido here! Yes! I’m great! How are you? Yes… Yes… I’ll take care of him, sure. Next weekend? I’ll be there with him, I promise! Ok! Bye bye!

\- How do you do it!? – Ohkura asked as soon as his boyfriend turned the phone off.

\- She just likes me better! – He replied, full of himself, the biggest of his smiles filling his face. – I like her better than you too!

\- Yeah, I can see that! – Ohkura laughed and just then he noticed the huge number of bags that Ryo had brought with him. – What is all that for?

\- Your birthday gift, of course!

Ohkura picked one of the bags up, and looked inside it. There were a few packages with raw chicken and beef, and some vegetables. He was about to pick another bag when the older one stopped him, getting up from the couch and going to the kitchen, taking all bags with him. Ohkura followed him, a bit curious. He sat on a chair, watching as Ryo started unpacking all of the ingredients he had bought, and spreading all of them on the kitchen counter.

\- Since you are a spoiled bitch that always returns your gifts, - he started, making Ohkura pout with that statement. – I thought it would be better if I just cooked for you. Food is never wrong with you.

\- First… I’ve never returned one of your gifts. – He defended himself, still pouting like a little baby. – And, second, you always cook for me.

\- I’ll make it special today. – Ryo said, getting the last bag and hugging it between his arms. Ohkura noticed that his tanned face as getting suddenly pink.

\- “Special” how?

\- J-just wait and see! – He dashed out the kitchen, leaving a confused Ohkura behind. And he even screamed from the other part of the apartment, before closing a door with a loud bang. – And don't fucking move your ass from there!!

Ohkura kept looking from where Ryo had disappeared, feeling ever more confused. But glad that, apparently, his lover had put a lot of thought into that "special" birthday gift. They’ve spent a lot of birthdays together since they met, almost 20 years ago. Some of them where awesome, some Ohkura’d rather forget. But Ryo was there in all of them. His 30th birthday would not be different.

He was about to get up and search for Ryo when Ohkura heard his voice again, a little muffled once Ryo was still locked somewhere.

\- Close your eyes and just open them when I tell you so!

\- Eh? What for?!

\- Just fucking shut your eyes, asshole!! And your mouth as well!!!

\- I'm not supposed to be yelled at on my birthday, you know? - He whined to himself as he covered his eyes behind his hands. - Done!

He heard a door opening and this time Ryo's voice sounded clearer.

\- If your eyes are not closed, I'm gonna fucking kill you!

\- They're closed already, come on!!

Ohkura then heard his boyfriend sighing and then his footsteps coming closer. He had to resist the urge to uncover his eyes when he felt Ryo passing by his side, but kept them shut.

\- This better be good for you to want to me to wake up before noon on my day off, Ryo-chan.

\- Just...  Shut the fuck up and open your eyes.

He smiled at the shaky tone Ryo had in his voice, and followed his instructions right away, his jaw dropping to the floor when he saw what was just in front of him: Ryo was dressed in nothing but a white and green apron, with lots of yellow muffles on it. He was facing Ohkura, arms crossed, trying to look as manliest as possible, his chin up and trying to hide his blushed face.

\- D-don't laugh.

\- I wouldn't dare. - Ohkura finally recovered himself from the surprise and opened the biggest of smiles. - You look cute.

Ryo blushed even more to that.

\- J-just shut up a-and enjoy your... Gift.

To that, he turned his back to Ohkura, who could not avoid gasping to the sight of Ryo's tiny and perfect naked ass. He covered his mouth right away, afraid that Ryo might throw a knife at him or something. But he just started opening packages and chopping stuff, making Ohkura aroused and hungry at the same time.

\- Ryo-chan?

\- Yeah? - he kept focused on the radish he was chopping and did not turn.

\- Can I take a picture?

\- NO WAY IN HELL!!

Now Ryo turned and pointed the knife directly to Ohkura's face, who backed up a little, hiding his cell phone under the table. He turned to the counter again and Ohkura smiled wider. He would give Ryo another five minutes before taking some hidden pictures and finally... "attacking" him.

\- Ryo-chan?

\- What?! - he yelled, turning to Ohkura with the knife on his hand, trying to look threatening.

\- I love you.

Ryo blushed even more, turning his back to Ohkura again, to hide the smile that Ohkura knew he had on.

\- Shut up, ossan.

 

**(´･∀)ﾊｯﾋﾟｰﾊﾞｰｽﾃﾞｰ(･∀･(･∀･｀)ﾄｩｰﾕｰ♪**

**Author's Note:**

> 1 – “Faakaa”= Yes, this is little Eito learning a wonderful vocabulary from Johnny, meaning “Fucker”.  
> 2 – “Uonniii” = And this is “Johnny” in Baby Eito Language.  
> 3 – “Big River” = Ohkawa is written with the Kanji for “big” (大) and “river” (川).


End file.
